Habitica Naming Day
https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Habitrpg_pixel.pngEl día de nombramiento de Habitica o "Habitica Naming Day" fue el 31 de Julio de 2015. En ese día, HabitRPG se convirtió oficialmente en Habitica. El antiguo nombre era tristemente muy confuso para la gente ("HabitZPR? HabitGRG?"), así que se decidió nombrar la aplicación y sitio web en base a la tierra de Habitica, donde todas estas aventuras toman lugar. Habitica Naming Day 2015 ¿Qué cambió? The following message was released a few days before Naming Day to explain the changes that would happen. In almost all cases, your accounts stay exactly the same and work normally! Only some of the names and references will be different. Here is a list of the changes: *The URL will be changed from habitrpg.com to habitica.com for all links, and habitrpg.com will automatically redirect to habitica.com. *All in-game references to HabitRPG will become references to Habitica. *The HabitRPG chest logo will change to the new Habitica logo. *Our affiliated sites, such as the Wiki, Trello, Twitter, etc. will use the new Habitica name. There are no anticipated issues with third-party tools, but the staff will be actively working with developers to help them make any necessary updates. You can help by reporting broken third-party tools at Help -> Report a Bug. Achievement https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Achievement-habiticaDay2x.pngIn honor of the first annual Habitica Naming Day, everyone received the Habitica Naming Day achievement. Purple Gryphon Mount https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mount_Gryphon-RoyalPurple.pngHabitica's new logo features a Gryphon, so everyone was given a Royal Purple Gryphon mount. Official Name the Gryphon Challenge Habiticans were given a chance to help give the Gryphon a name through the Official Name the Gryphon Challenge. As suggested by NobleTheSecond, the Gryphon was given the name "Melior," which is Latin for "better." The name represents how Habiticans strive to become better at their goals in their quest to improve their lives. Veteran Pets https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Promo_veteran_pets.pngVeterans who weathered the name change to Habitica were awarded a Veteran Pet! If it was your first Veteran Pet, you received the Veteran Wolf; if you already had the Wolf, you were given the Veteran Tiger. You can find it under Inventory > Pets, in the Rare Pets section. Habitica Naming Day 2016 On July 31, 2016, the second annual Habitica Naming Day was celebrated. Achievement https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Achievement-habiticaDay2x.pngIn honor of the second annual Habitica Naming Day, everyone received the Habitica Naming Day achievement. Purple Gryphon Pet https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pet-Gryphon-RoyalPurple.pngMeliora, a Purple Gryphon PetPlayers who joined between Habitica Naming Day 2015 and Habitica Naming Day 2016 received the Purple Gryphon Mount. Players who had already received the mount received Meliora, a Purple Gryphon Pet. Cake https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cake03.pngPlayers received a full set of 10 pieces of cake, one of each variety. Habitica Naming Day 2017 On July 31, 2017, the third annual Habitica Naming Day was celebrated. Achievement https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Achievement-habiticaDay2x.pngIn honor of the third annual Habitica Naming Day, everyone received the Habitica Naming Day achievement. Purple Gryphon Helm https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Head_special_namingDay2017.pngThe Royal Purple Gryphon HelmPlayers who joined between Habitica Naming Day 2016 and Habitica Naming Day 2017 received the Purple Gryphon Mount. Players who had already received the mount received Meliora, the Purple Gryphon Pet. Players who had already received both the pet and mount received a Royal Purple Gryphon Helm instead. Cake https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cake03.pngPlayers received 10 pieces of cake, one of each type. Habitica Naming Day 2018 On July 31, 2018, the fourth annual Habitica Naming Day was celebrated. Achievement https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Achievement-habiticaDay2x.pngIn honor of the fourth annual Habitica Naming Day, everyone's Habitica Naming Day achievement was incremented by one. Purple Gryphon Cloak https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Body_special_namingDay2018.pngThe Royal Purple Gryphon CloakPlayers who celebrated their first Naming Day received the Purple Gryphon Mount. Players who had already received the mount received Meliora, the Purple Gryphon Pet. Players who had already received both the pet and mount received a Royal Purple Gryphon Helm, and players who had celebrated all four Naming Days received the Royal Purple Gryphon Cloak. Cake https://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cake03.pngPlayers received a full set of cake, one of each type.